


L'histoire

by lunardusk



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardusk/pseuds/lunardusk
Summary: Based on the style of Jacques Prévert's poem, "Le Message."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I wrote for my French class in the style of Jacques Prévert's poem, "Le Message." Since I'm not a native French speaker, I would appreciate any comments you have.  
> C'est un poème bref que j'ai écrit pour ma classe de français dans le style du poème, "Le message," de Jacques Prévert. Depuis que je ne suis pas de langue maternelle française, je serais reconnaissant de tout commentaire que vous avez.

L'histoire   
L'endroit où quelqu'un a commencé  
La chaise où quelqu'un s'est assis  
Le bureau où quelqu'un a écrit sur  
Le document que quelqu'un a jeté  
L'histoire que quelqu'un a écrit  
Le crayon que quelqu'un a utilisé  
L'histoire que quelqu'un a lue  
Les mots que quelqu'un a parlé  
La scène que quelqu'un a imaginé  
L'image que quelqu'un a esquissé  
Les personnages que quelqu'un a créé  
L'endroit où quelqu'un a fini


End file.
